


A Wonderful Weasley Christmas

by matters17793



Series: Harry Potter Adventures [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Coming Out, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friendship, Hand Jobs, LGBTQ, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: The Weasleys are joined by some others for Christmas, leading to some interesting situations.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, Albus Severus Weasley/Teddy Lupin, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Albus Severus Weasley/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy, James Sirius Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin, James Sirius Weasley/Teddy Lupin, Lily Luna Weasley/Harry Potter II, Scorpius Malfoy/Teddy Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Adventures [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976470
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is early, but if I don't write this now I'll never get the chance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction revealing the background of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it might be better to start this off with an introduction to get the plot lines started.

As usual, the Weasley Family would get together to celebrate Christmas. They loved being with each other, and they were all so close that there was nowhere else any of them would rather be. Previously relationships were no longer around, but new relationships were exciting to them.

Harry and Ginny divorced soon after Harry Junior was born, which was difficult to begin with, but turned out well in the end. Ginny started dating Dean, who had become a second father to her offspring. James, Albus and Lily all had the Weasley surname, partly because they lived with their mother, but also to remove unnecessary pressure from them in life.

Meanwhile, Harry had finally admitted his feelings for Draco. They were both much happier once they started going out together, and Draco whilst still having his moments, was much more polite to everyone in general, and had been able to make solid friendships.

Harry Junior was still a Potter, as he lived with his dad and Draco. Scorpius and Teddy had been brought along too, so Harry and Draco had their own little family to keep them busy. Whilst the adults had their ups and downs, the next generation were much closer.

James and Albus were both close, and shared a strong relationship with Scorpius and Teddy. James and Albus didn't care that they were brothers, and Scorpius and Teddy didn't care that they had been raised as if they were brothers. As far as they were concerned, love is love and you must follow your heart.

Lily had loved Harry Junior dearly, and whenever she was with him she felt as if she was complete. There was a great sense of belonging, and the fact that they had not grown up in the same house, made them feel that their blood relationship was redundant.

Meeting up for Christmas was going to give them a great opportunity to consummate the relationships. Everyone knew who loved who, so no one felt like they had to hold back. Ginny had decorated the house to look as romantic as possible, and that was when everyone arrived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	2. Lily's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives for the annual Christmas gathering, but Lily is up to mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the first proper chapter of this book.

Ginny had been moving about frantically all morning as she tried to get the house ready for the family. She had invited Harry and Draco, who would be bringing Teddy, Scorpius and Harry Junior. She was using her wand to cut corners a little bit, casting spells to decorate all of the rooms.

Dean had been collecting all of the alcohol for the punch. He loved doing that job, because for him it was the beginning of the festivities. Meanwhile, Albus and James had been trying to tidy the upstairs rooms, before getting themselves ready to meet the rest of their family.

That left Lily, who had a habit of causing mischief whilst remaining innocent, at least most of the time. She wanted to ensure that this year was going to be particularly memorable, for a reason that she knew no one else would be expecting.

Soon enough, Dean was back and had started preparing the punch. He used an old recipe that Ginny had shown him years ago, which had been a winner from the first time he had attempted it. Ginny could smell the aroma, and gathered the family around.

"Everyone in the kitchen please" Ginny ordered.

She heard the excited footsteps of her children, who weren't actually children but now young adults, and waited happily. They entered the kitchen and smiled at their mother, who was keen to get everything started so that it all ran smoothly.

"Are you looking forward to this?" Ginny began.

"Of course, Teddy will be here" James replied.

"And Scorpius too" Albus added.

"Don't forget Harry Junior" Lily interjected.

"Well you are all excited aren't you?" Dean reacted "We all know how much you love them"

"And Dad is coming too" Lily continued "I hope he and Draco are okay"

"I'm sure they are" Ginny soothed.

At that moment the doorbell rang and Ginny went to answer, followed quickly by Dean, James and Albus. Lily on the other hand wanted to try something new, and initiated her grand plan for pleasure. She found the bottle of love potion that she had been brewing, now ready to use, and poured it into the punch.

"Hello Harry" Ginny began.

"Hi Ginny" Harry responded.

"Draco" Dean said.

"Dean" Draco retorted.

As they followed Dean and Ginny into the front room, Draco and Harry looked at each other lovingly. The smell of Christmas was filling their noses, and it was a rather pleasing scent. They sat down on the sofa, which had been extended especially to fit all of them on.

"So, how are you Teddy?" James wondered.

"I'm okay" Teddy reacted "Really good actually James"

"We wanted to see you both" Scorpius added "We couldn't wait to see you and Albus"

"I can assure you the feeling is mutual Scorpius" Albus chuckled.

As Ginny sat in the sofa, snuggling up to Dean, and Harry doing the same to Draco, Lily couldn't take her eyes off of Harry Junior. She sat so close to him that she felt his breath next to her. He put an arm around Lily, and held her lovingly.

"I could just fancy some punch" Lily began.

"Me too" Harry Junior agreed.

"Would you get us some?" Ginny wondered.

"Of course I will!" Lily enthused.

"We don't want any yet" Teddy stated.

"We'll have some a bit later" Scorpius explained.

"Good idea" Albus praised.

"Give us another thing to look forward to" James concurred.

As Lily got up, she felt the excitement rush through her veins. Her body was literally shaking as she moved, and her legs went from walking to running. She ladled the punch into glasses, and then used a tray to carry them all. She set it down on the table, and watched as everyone took their drink.

"Cheers!" Harry beamed.

"Bottoms up!" Dean laughed.

When they took their first sip, everything was normal. The love was very much calm and gentle, as James, Albus, Scorpius and Teddy sat back and relaxed. They had not yet taken the punch, but it became apparent to them after a few moments that something weird was occurring.

"Um... Dad?" Scorpius wondered.

"Yes son?" Draco replied.

"Why are you... Um..." Scorpius struggled.

"Why am I what?" Draco continued.

Seeing that Scorpius was struggling, Teddy pointed to Draco's crotch, highlighting the tent that had formed under the cloth. Draco looked embarrassed at first, but then Harry kissed him and suddenly he forgot the awkwardness.

"It's because he wants me" Harry chuckled "Come on!"

"Okay babe!" Draco agreed "I'm coming!"

As they ran up to one of the bedrooms, they left behind stunned faces, before Ginny looked down and saw that Dean was also aroused. She pulled him in for a kiss, before grabbing his hand and pulling him up out of his comfortable position on the sofa.

"Where are we going?" Dean posed.

"We need to sort our arousal out" Ginny rejoined.

They followed Harry and Draco up to another bedroom, slamming the door behind them. It was at this point that Lily was glad she had placed a silencing charm on all of the rooms of the house, so that she could get everything going.

After taking a few seconds to clear her head of the idea of her parents sleeping with their parents, Lily turned back to Harry Junior, and sure enough he was fully erect, to the point where the zip on his jeans broke and his bulge started bursting through, albeit still covered in his briefs.

"What do you think?" Lily teased "Want me to help you with that?"

"Yes please!" Harry Junior declared "Let's go!"

They didn't waste any time, and once they had gone up to the remaining bedroom, they left Teddy, Scorpius, Albus and James alone on the sofa. They had no idea what had just happened, but Teddy was the most curious about it.

"That was so weird" Teddy observed.

"You're telling me" Scorpius retorted.

"I can't be the only one who is freaked out by this" Albus stated.

"Trust me bro, we're all very much freaked out by the horny behaviour of everyone" James assured.

Walking over to the punch, Teddy got himself some in a small glass and sipped it. He noted that the taste was as expected, and he spotted nothing unusual, but after a minute, he felt discomfort in his underwear, seeing his penis pushing against his clothing.

"Okay, I think we have an answer" Teddy said.

"In that case, let's try it!" Scorpius enthused.

"Sure, it might be fun" Albus replied.

"Bring us all in some" James instructed.

Doing as he was asked, Teddy brought the other 3 wizards in some of the punch. They took the glasses and knocked them together. Taking a big gulp each of the punch, they took a moment to let it take it's effect, before noticing it.

"As I suspected, you're all horny" Teddy giggled.

"What do we do?" Scorpius posed.

To Teddy the answer was obvious, but the others looked at each other for a moment before being fully convinced. When it was all said and done, they each had a very erect cock to relieve, and for that there would be only one true course of appropriate action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to follow.


	3. The Fun Of James, Albus, Scorpius & Teddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy leads the way as he has fun with Scorpius, Albus and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I would get this part out of the way, as I'm sure this is probably the least appealing ship for most.
> 
> Smut starts in this chapter.

With Teddy really horny, and ready to have a bit of fun, he stripped his clothes off and watched as the other three stared at his big knob. He wrapped an hand around his shaft, and started stroking himself gently, so as to not get too excited too soon.

"It seems to me that you all want this too" Teddy chuckled "So come on, lets do what we've all secretly been wanting to do for many years"

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Scorpius posed "I mean, I want to but---"

"Everyone else is doing it" Albus pointed.

"That's all I need to do this" James reacted.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Scorpius chuckled.

Following from Teddy, Scorpius removed all of his clothes, and that was when Albus and James started drooling. They also took their clothes off, revealing their equally muscular bodies and similarly sized huge cocks.

"You know, I think we should start by tasting the Weasleys" Scorpius suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me" Teddy agreed.

Pushing both Albus and James back into a sitting position on the floor, albeit resting against the sofa, Teddy and Scorpius started to get to work. Albus watched on happily as Teddy and Scorpius began caressing James' legs.

"You two really want this don't you?" James laughed.

"Of course, considering you are huge" Teddy responded.

"What are we waiting for?" Scorpius posed.

Moving their faces up towards James' crotch, Teddy and Scorpius lay either side of James. Scorpius began by playing with James' balls, feeling how big and heavy they were. This left Teddy to take James into his mouth.

"Oh Teddy" James moaned "Why have I waited so long for this?"

"Just enjoy it" Scorpius instructed "And let him get to work"

As Teddy started bobbing his head up and down on James, Scorpius was stroking himself, whilst kissing James' abs. Meanwhile, Albus was watching closely, proudly pumping his own dick as his brother was being worshipped.

"Are his balls good Scorpius?" Albus posed.

"You bet they are Albus" Scorpius replied "I think he will give us a huge load"

"I've got an idea" Albus suggested "Play with my testicles at the same time you play with James' balls"

"Okay" Scorpius agreed.

As he stopped stroking himself, Scorpius carefully moved his hand over to Albus, grabbing the scrotum and squeezing the younger Weasley's balls. He loved the way that they both felt really heavy, and was dreaming of being showered in that milk.

"So?" Albus wondered.

"They both feel very full" Scorpius noted.

"So why don't you and Teddy work in sync" James interjected.

"What?" Scorpius wondered.

James pushed Teddy and Scorpius out of the way, standing proudly in between them, as the others watched on. He pulled Albus up too, so that they were stood opposite each other, with Teddy and Scorpius knelt down in between them.

"Teddy, you suck our cocks, Scorpius you play with our balls" James instructed.

"Okay!" Teddy beamed.

As James and Albus stood patiently, they felt Scorpius' hands return to their scrotums, at the same time that Teddy took both of their cocks into his mouth. He started licking all over them, making the Weasleys' dicks shiny and slippery. Whilst this was occurring, James pulled Albus close, kissing him passionately.

"It's fantastic, isn't it Albus?" James questioned.

"It is amazing, just what I need" Albus agreed.

"You're not going to cum yet, are you?" Scorpius wondered.

"It depends how good you are" Albus teased.

What Albus didn't realise was that James was so close to reaching his orgasm, so the elder Weasley pushed Scorpius and Teddy away again, taking a seat on the sofa as he attempted to deny himself an orgasm and last longer than he would have done otherwise.

"Are you okay?" Teddy enquired.

"I'm fine, just want to not release yet" James explained "You two worship Albus for a bit"

"Oh wow" Scorpius enthused.

Taking the initiative, Scorpius wasted no time in taking Albus' cock into his mouth. He had wanted this for the longest time, and the big, throbbing dick was extremely satisfying. Teddy took this as a signal that they were to swap, so he began playing with Albus' balls.

"You look like you're enjoying that" James observed.

"Of course I am!" Albus declared "Having two handsome guys worship me is like a dream come true"

"Glad you enjoy us" Teddy reacted.

When they both began worhsipping with more pace, Albus was starting to find it difficult to control himself too. He pulled his genitals away from Teddy and Scorpius, who looked really confused and slightly hurt that it was stopped.

"Have we done something wrong?" Scorpius mumbled.

"Quite the opposite" Albus assured "It's so good in fact, that we need to stop"

"We hate rushing things" James added "So why don't we watch you two for a bit?"

"Are you---?" Teddy began.

Being full of lust, Scorpius crashed his lips against Teddy's, not wanting to waste this really big opportunity. Scorpius was feeling like he could control things for once, so he pushed Teddy onto the ground, before getting on top of him in the 69 position.

"This is hot" Albus commented.

"Let us watch as you suck each other" James interjected.

At that moment, Teddy started licking the tip of Scorpius' penis, prompting the blond wizard to lower his groin and allow Teddy's mouth to engulf him. Scorpius started moaning, but then knew that Teddy was waiting for him to return the favour, and lowered his lips around Teddy's big cock.

"Well, you two are doing such a sexy job" Albus chuckled.

"A blow job, to be precise" James corrected.

"But now I think I need more" Albus complained.

"Let's jerk each other off then" James proposed.

Gently moving their hands over, James and Albus wrapped their fingers around each other's cocks. Albus noted that James was a little bigger, whilst James felt that Albus had nothing to complain about. Their dicks still had slobber over them, so they glided easily along each other.

"Squeeze me a bit more Jamie" Albus requested "I don't mind you being rough"

"If you're sure Alby" James agreed "Of course I will"

When they got into a groove, the Weasleys' were feeling so much pleasure, and hearing the slurping sounds of Teddy and Scorpius was really getting them going. They kissed each other again, allowing their soft lips to move, before Scorpius couldn't take it anymore.

"Please fuck me Albus" Scorpius begged "I need you, and I want to suck on James"

"Sounds good to me" Albus agreed.

"And Teddy can have his turn after" James noted.

"There's no rush" Teddy soothed "I love watching this"

Moving out of the way, Teddy sat down on the floor next to Scorpius, who remained on all fours and waited for the Weasleys to join him. James sat down in front of Scorpius' face, and immediately started to suck on the big member.

Meanwhile, Albus used his wand to apply plenty of lubricant to Scorpius' entrance. He wanted to ease Scorpius in at first, and started fingering the Malfoy. Scorpius' ass was really tight, meaning that Albus had to slacken him.

"My finger will get you ready" Albus said "For my cock"

As Scorpius sucked on James, he felt Albus' finger as it started moving around inside his hole. He moaned, although this was muffled by James' dick. Teddy couldn't stop looking, as he could see Scorpius getting hard.

"I think that should be enough" Albus stated "Here we go..."

Moving up onto his knees, Albus grabbed his dick and pushed it into Scorpius' awaiting hole. He was met with a pleasant feeling of comfort, as he was tightly gripped. Scorpius was loving this, as his hole was stretched when Albus was all the way inside him.

"He wants you to move" James explained "Show him who the boss it"

"I will" Albus rejoined "Trust me I will"

This gave Albus all of the encouragement he needed, as he started thrusting in and out of Scorpius' ass. His round butt couldn't get enough of Albus, who saw that Scorpius was pushing back on to him. The pleasure that Albus had, was nothing compared to Scorpius, who stopped sucking James and grabbed his own cock, rubbing furiously.

"Oh god I'm gonna cum!" Scorpius warned.

Thinking quickly, Albus held his hand under Scorpius' dick. As his body bucked, Scorpius shot his seed into Albus' hand, covering it in sperm. The tightening of his hole sent Albus over the edge, and he, in turn, released a jet of hot cum into Scorpius' hole.

"Oh yeah!" Albus beamed "That's the stuff"

"It's so hot" Scorpius agreed "But what are you going to do with my sperm?"

Looking at his cum covered hand, Albus knew what to do, as he lifted it to his mouth and licked the cum off, cleaning his hand. Scorpius collapsed on the floor, and allowed Albus' load to travel deeper inside him.

"You know, I think it's Teddy's turn" James said.

"What do you want to do?" Albus posed.

"James can fuck me" Teddy retorted "And I want to lick the rest of the cum from your dick"

Staying on his back, Teddy waited as Scorpius stood up and sat on the sofa. Albus knelt down above Teddy's head, giggling slightly as Teddy licked his still sensitive head. Lifting his legs up, he gave James full view of his hole, which was the most inviting thing he'd ever seen.

"Are you going to fuck him?" Albus questioned.

"Before I do, I want to try something" James muttered.

He used the same spell as Albus to lubricate Teddy's hole. There was one big difference, as James decided to use his tongue instead of his finger, so he forcefully pushed his tongue into Teddy's hole, causing Teddy to feel slight pain.

"It'll ease" Albus assured "It always does"

After a few seconds, Teddy relaxed and James was able to fully take advantage of Teddy's hole. The taste was musky, and this sent James into a horny frenzy. Teddy was so desperate to feel James' knob inside him, but he didn't have to wait long, as James was convinced it was time.

"That hole wants me" James chuckled "And now it's going to happen"

As he positioned himself at Teddy's virgin entrance, James felt the excitement building. His dick pulsated as he pushed in, and felt the way that Teddy's hole was clinging onto him. Teddy stopped sucking Albus, and started moaning loudly.

"Oh crap, that's so good!" Teddy panted.

"You know who is in charge" James grunted.

"Dominate him" Albus encouraged.

It wasn't long before they were in their stride, as James put Teddy's legs onto his shoulders and pushed down a bit, making Teddy his. Teddy started stroking himself. His balls needed to empty themselves, and James was making it easy.

"I can't stop it, it's going to come out" Teddy moaned.

"Let it, show me your load" James reacted.

A few strokes was all it took, and Teddy got his orgasm. His sperm landed on his abs, allowing him to feel how hot it was. The simple sight of this was enough for James, who thrust into Teddy and had his orgasm, sending a few jets of his semen deep into Teddy's body.

"Take everything!" James ordered "Let yourself consume that seed!"

"I will!" Teddy pledged "I will!"

When James realised that Teddy's sperm was going to waste, he let Teddy's legs fall to the floor, and licked up the cum from his abs. He licked all over to make sure he collected it all, and savoured the taste happily.

"So, what do you think?" Scorpius posed.

"I think we should rest" Teddy noted.

"Good idea" Albus concurred.

"Let's snuggle on the sofa" James suggested.

They suddenly felt cold, as their naked bodies came down from their sexual arousal. As they got dressed, they felt the effects of the potion starting to wear off, but their love for one another was still just as strong.

They sat down, with Teddy and Scorpius next to each other, and then Albus and James beside them. Even though they had relieved themselves and got their sexual climax, they were fully aware of the fact that others were still very much enjoying themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon.


	4. Lust With Dean & Ginny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their bedroom, Ginny and Dean let lust take over their bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, sorry for the slight delay.

Meanwhile, Ginny had taken things to a completely new level with Dean. Whilst she had been sad when Harry broke up with her, she was being well taken care of. Dean had been her saviour, her biggest supporter and, most of all, her best friend.

They were both on their knees on the bed, kissing each other with intent. Dean tried to wrestle his tongue into Ginny's mouth, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it onto the floor. His skin was warm and smooth, and Ginny pushed herself close to feel it.

"You have the most plump and juicy breasts" Dean complimented.

"Do you want to see them?" Ginny wondered.

"Right now, I want to see everything" Dean grunted "Your body must be given full attention baby"

"Anything you say" Ginny concurred "It's all yours"

As Ginny took her blouse off, Dean felt that he could not keep his own excitement contained any further. He took his socks off, followed by his jeans, and then his briefs. He stroked himself gently, as he watched Ginny remove her skirt, and her underwear. It was the way that he bosoms were released that turned Dean on the most.

"How can anyone be so beautiful?" Dean stated "Both on the outside and the inside?"

"Thanks sweetie" Ginny replied "But I really want you to suck my nipples"

Forever believing that Ginny was the sexiest woman alive, Dean gently pushed Ginny onto her back on the bed, and lay down beside her. He kissed her on the lips, before moving down her body and kissing her neck. When he reached her boobs, Dean began massaging them.

"Take them into your mouth" Ginny begged "Please"

It caused Dean to smile, as he knew that in this moment, neither of them had ever seen so much pleasure. Ginny was no stranger to full on sex, having given birth four times, but nothing compared to the charm and passion of Dean.

He moved his head down and started sucking on the nipple in front of him. The way that Ginny was breathing, informed him that she was on a wave of intensity. He tasted her, as his tongue started to be coated in her breastmilk.

Her body felt like it was going to jolt, as her enjoyment grew. Dean took full advantage and then moved to her other nipple. She was soon spewing breastmilk into his mouth, and couldn't stop herself, as her hand slid down to her moist clit.

"Oh my god" Ginny panted "You know how to please me"

The way Ginny talked made Dean go by instinct, with his hand gripping his fully erect cock and rubbing along the shaft as if there was no tomorrow. He could feel his sperm as it begged to be released, but tried hard not to give in to that temptation.

"I have to suck your dick" Ginny said.

Moving faster than he believed possible, Dean took his mouth away from her breasts and lay on his back, putting his hands behind his head as he waited for Ginny to begin. She got into position between his legs, and took his dick into her mouth.

"Oh honey, that's the business" Dean moaned.

Her mouth was so wet, and the slobber dripped from his shaft and down onto his scrotum. Ginny massaged Dean's thighs, knowing that he enjoyed the sensation. She increased the vacuum effect on his cock, sending Dean to the next level.

"My cock wants your mouth" Dean declared "But it wants your pussy even more"

It caused Ginny to look up and meet his gaze, noting that he looked as if he would burst soon, and she wanted to go all the way. She removed her mouth from his member, allowing it to stand proud, glistening in the light.

"I want to try something" Ginny said.

"Oh really?" Dean reacted.

She nodded happily, before taking her wand and casting a spell on both of them. It resulted in their bodies being coated in oil, ensuring that any movement between them was easy and swift. With the shine, Dean's body looked even more attractive.

"You are a picture to behold" Ginny complimented.

"So are you" Dean rejoined.

She climbed on top of Dean, being sure to grind her opening against his penis playfully. She loved the way that he throbbed at the touch, and that made her start to dribble a bit. Their crotches were very slippery, and the oil was a welcome addition.

"Are you ready babe?" Dean wondered.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Ginny giggled.

He was staring down and watched as Ginny wrapped her hand around his cock, holding it in position so that she could lower herself easily. The warm skin of her opening gently coiled around his member, going all the way around him as the oil permitted Dean to go all the way inside.

"That's a feeling I'll never tire off" Dean mumbled.

"You give me the same feeling" Ginny concurred.

When she had waited a few seconds, she started moving up slowly, already missing the filled feeling of his big cock deep inside her. Ginny then pushed back down, and felt the head of his dick rub against her g-spot.

"I want you to give me a hot, white finish" Ginny encouraged.

"You will get that" Dean assured.

Her body began moving at a greater pace, with her vagina working hard to give both of them the relief that they wanted. She felt as Dean's strong hands grabbed her ass cheeks, pushing her down and moving her in dominant fashion.

"Oh yeah, I'm not going to last long" Ginny observed.

"Neither am I" Dean replied.

"Your hands make me feel safe" Ginny added.

"And you have a warmth that I think about constantly" Dean uttered.

Ginny didn't want to put off her climax any more, and moved on Dean so quickly that his hands couldn't keep up with the action. With one huge bounce, Ginny felt her clit go over the edge, squirting her load all over Dean's groin.

"Watch out, here comes my seed!" Dean warned.

"Put your kids inside me!" Ginny begged.

Dean watched as Ginny kept moving, and that was the last straw. His balls bounced as his cum was shot deep inside her, reaching her womb in no time at all. She carried on, wanting to get all of the jizz in her body.

"Baby, you gave me the biggest orgasm" Dean complimented.

"It was beautiful to feel" Ginny responded.

Ginny bent down and gave Dean a kiss, as their orgasms began to subside. The movement saw Dean's cock fall out of her pussy, separating their sexual organs. Ginny's body moved beside Dean, as they lay on the bed, completely naked.

"You love me, don't you?" Ginny posed.

"Of course I do, you are my life" Dean responded.

"I still feel that hot load, as it settles inside me" Ginny persisted.

"The taste of your breastmilk still rests on my tongue" Dean chuckled.

They were about to get dressed, but they were slightly exhausted and instead took the time to rest. Within moments, they were asleep, and snuggled happily against one another. If only they knew about all of the other activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


	5. Worship With Draco & Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco indulges in a fetish, and has a wonderful time with Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter for Draco and Harry.

On their way to the bedroom, Draco and Harry were feeling really horny, and had not been intimate for a few weeks. They were running quickly as they couldn't wait, but on their way Draco stopped in his tracks, with an idea forming quickly in his head.

"What's wrong?" Harry posed.

"I just... I think we need to try something new" Draco responded.

"What did you have in mind?" Harry persisted "Please feel free to suggest absolutely anything"

"Follow me" Draco instructed "This is something I've always wanted to do"

Taking Harry's hand, Draco pulled his husband into the bathroom. They locked the door behind them, unable to resist the urge to rip each other's clothes off. Draco was kissing Harry as if they were connected with magnets. With their clothes off, Harry and Draco's bodies intertwined.

"What do you want more than anything?" Harry posed.

"I want to show you how macho I am" Draco explained.

"Trust me, Malfoy" Harry giggled "I know how manly you are"

"In that case" Draco reacted "I want you to worship my feet, Potter"

Clearing everything off of the floor, Draco and Harry had the space they needed to achieve their dreams. Draco got on his back, and waited for Harry to start. Despite what everyone believed, Draco's feet were soft and well maintained.

Harry moved down Draco's legs, and took a moment to admire Draco's feet. He gently caressed Draco's soles, making his toes curl and the skin go wrinkled. Harry in turn used his foot to rub against Draco's dick.

"You're a slut Potter" Draco chuckled.

"Only for you" Harry reacted.

Slowly, Harry moved his mouth down towards Draco's feet. He began by sucking on Draco's big toe, imagining that it was his partner's cock. Draco couldn't help but squirm as Harry's mouth made his feet wet. Harry was getting himself excited, and quickly pulled his mouth away to start stroking himself.

"Don't you stop" Draco ordered "I'm not satisfied yet"

"You are very demanding" Harry observed "Daddy Malfoy"

Knowing that he had Harry where he wanted him, Draco started moaning, and rubbed Harry's feet, whilst Harry was licking in between Draco's toes. It tickled Draco and caused him to laugh, temporarily leaving his macho characteristic and going slightly effeminate.

"I love it" Draco giggled "That taste good?"

Harry moaned in response, before he moved around and sat by Draco's feet, so that he was facing his soles. He lifted Draco's feet of the ground, wanting to lick them. Draco's sweaty soles had a musky, attractive taste.

"Haha, that tickles" Draco laughed.

"I'm glad" Harry retorted.

As Harry was in a different position, Draco had to pleasure himself. He grabbed his huge, circumcised cock and allowed his hand to rub over all of his sensitive parts. His feet felt so wet with Harry's saliva, and that made him more turned on.

"Potter, come and suck my dick!" Draco ordered.

"Okay, Malfoy!" Harry teased.

Seeing Draco's erect cock, Harry began drooling and crawled up a bit, so that he licked up Draco's legs. When he met Draco's prick, Harry started licking around the exposed head, the purple mushroom soon being encased in a layer of slobber.

"Oh yeah!" Draco giggled.

This made Harry go further, and wrap his mouth over Draco's knob. He had been waiting for a while to have this experience once more, his tongue taking in all of the delicious skin flavour. As he started bobbing his head up and down, Harry gave Draco the most magnificent blowjob.

"Ugh, Potter, you dirty whore" Draco persisted.

If it wasn't for the fact that Harry was going at a steady pace, Draco probably would have released his seed already. Harry knew how quick Draco could be, and was taking his time to ensure the sexual pleasure lasted for as long as it could.

"Your mouth does great things" Draco whispered "Lovely and moist"

This was where Harry began to take control, as he knew only to well that the way Draco was talking meant the Malfoy wouldn't need much to reach his peak. Harry had to stop, and take the biggest action he could in the situation.

"Draco, I want you to fuck me, right now!" Harry demanded.

"Very well" Draco agreed "If you insist"

Harry got on all fours, and spread his ass cheeks to give Draco a glimpse of his hole. It was pink and slack, and Harry fingered himself in an effort to prepare his opening for Draco. He watched in happiness as Draco moved behind him.

"Come on daddy!" Harry seduced "Take what's yours!"

Draco was so quick to move that Harry's hole was lubricated and being opened by Draco's penis in a few seconds. Harry could see Draco using his wand to apply extra lubrication, and also a charm that would make Harry feel like he was having a hand job.

"Daddy!" Harry moaned "Yes!"

"You're mine" Draco said "All mine"

When Draco began to thrust, he felt Harry's warm hole surrounding him. It was slack, but Harry tightened himself up, knowing how much Draco loved all of the skin on skin contact. Their bodies crashed together in a synchronised manner.

"My hole has wanted your sperm for a while" Harry reacted "Have I earned that as a reward?"

"Bounce back on me" Draco ordered "And I'll make sure you get it"

Remaining still, Draco watched as Harry enthusiastically bounced back against him. Harry's cock was so hard, and Draco could see that his husband was close to spewing his seed on the floor. This forced Draco to stop the charm, causing Harry to complain.

"Hey!" Harry boomed.

"All in good time" Draco soothed.

Unable to take any further denial, Draco started thrusting aggressively into Harry, feeling his knob tingle as he went. He wanted to give Harry what he wanted, and with one long, rough movement, Draco released a thick jet of his love juice into Harry.

"Aah!" Draco exlaimed.

"That's it" Harry praised "All inside your slut"

It was a wonderful feeling to finally release inside Harry, as Draco had missed that intimacy they had previously shared. He pulled out of Harry, and moved to kiss him lovingly, but was cut off when Harry pushed him.

"What's wrong?" Draco pondered.

"I want to cum too!" Harry complained.

They stared at each other, before Draco moved onto his back, his mouth open and awaiting Harry's nutritious milk. Harry got on his knees and started stroking his still hard dick in Draco's face, directing the tip at Draco's mouth.

"That's it baby, impregnate my mouth" Draco encouraged.

"Oh daddy!" Harry grunted.

His sperm shot out quickly, landing in Draco's mouth. Draco waited for Harry to stop releasing before he tasted that delicious cream. He swallowed it, much to Harry's delight, before they kissed each other happily once more.

"We are full of each other's sperm" Harry observed "And I love you"

"I love you too" Draco declared "But let's get back before everyone wonders what happened"

Kissing Draco once more, Harry helped his husband up to his feet, and then tossed Draco his clothes. They dressed quickly, before unlocking the bathroom door and walking down the hall. They noticed that Ginny's room was open, and saw her and Dean naked, which made them smile, before joining.

"Had fun did you?" Harry laughed.

"We did" Ginny confirmed.

"So did we" Draco affixed.

"I can tell" Dean retorted.

To regain their modesty, Ginny and Dean got dressed and sat on the bed, with Harry and Draco sat next to them. They had no idea what Teddy and Scorpius had done, nor Albus and James, but it was Harry Junior and Lily, where the excitement was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon.


	6. The Big Moment Of Harry Junior & Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily finally gets to have fun with the guy she loves most, Harry Junior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather enjoyed writing this chapter.

Following Lily with the biggest erection of his life, Harry Junior was going through the most lustful experience of his life. Lily had led him into her room, before closing the door. She immediately kissed Harry Junior, locking lips in a sexy way.

"What did you put in that potion?" Harry Junior wondered "It clearly had an effect on everyone"

"It was a love potion" Lily explained "And using it means I get the one thing I've wanted for ages"

"What would that be?" Harry Junior continued.

"To have you in this position" Lily giggled.

Harry Junior couldn't wait to find out what Lily wanted to do. His dick was so uncomfortable as it pushed against the cloth of his briefs, and Lily was aware of it. She used her wand to strip both of them, allowing her perky breasts to go on display, and for her to look at his length.

"That's the biggest one I've ever seen" Lily observed "No wonder you can't fit it in your briefs"

"I'm hoping that it will end up inside of you" Harry Junior teased "It's got so much to offer"

They kissed once more, allowing Harry Junior's penis to rub the outside of Lily's vagina. It took an awful lot for her to not let him in straight away, because it was so tempting, but she realised that good things come to those who wait.

"Before you start, get on your back on the bed" Harry Junior instructed.

"No problem" Lily agreed.

With Lily lying down on her back, Harry Junior got in between her legs. He wanted start by exploring her clit, and the best place to start as far as he was concerned, was with his finger. He sucked his index finger to provide some lubrication, before he pushed inside of her opening.

"Oh my!" Lily panted "The wait has finally come to an end!"

"It's only just beginning" Harry Junior reacted "All you need to do is relax"

As he explored her with his finger, Harry Junior gently stroked his awaiting prick. With his foreskin fully retracted, his purple head was allowed to grow to its full size. He imagined what it would feel like to have her opening around him, before he got another idea.

"I think I need to feel your mouth" Harry Junior commented.

"Great, I want to feel yours" Lily responded.

He turned around and backed himself along her body, so that his face was above her entrance, and his cock was above her mouth. He pushed down slightly, feeling as her mouth opened and introduced him to a moist, slippery temple.

"Whoa, this feels just... Wow!" Harry Junior enthused.

As she started sucking on his member, he stuck his tongue out and began to playfully lick around the walls of her cliteros. She had never had anyone be intimate with her before, and Lily was overjoyed that Harry Junior was the one to be her first.

"In I go!" Harry Junior beamed.

He straightened his tongue out, before pushing it inside of her. She let out a moan, as his tongue started going at a seductive rhythm. It was making her start to dribble a bit, resulting in him lapping up her juices.

Meanwhile, she was fully worshipping his cock, and even opened her mouth completely to enable him to thrust into her. As he did, his dick went down the back of her throat, causing her to gag and add yet more slobber to his already well coated penis. He stopped licking her, and started talking dirty.

"You desperate little whore" Harry Junior grunted "Take my dick inside of you"

They were both experiencing something new, which had been the most exciting thing to happen to either of them yet. His balls were so full, and felt like they were growing, whilst her nipples were erect. It was time for both of them, to give in to their wildest dreams.

She was giving him great intensity as she sucked hard on his prick. It was not like she thought, as it took a while for her to stop gagging when he went deep. Frankly, she wouldn't complain if his orgasm happened there and then, and his sperm would fall down her throat.

"Lily, I need to go in that pussy" Harry Junior pleaded "Let me in"

"Harry, you can have everything in front of you" Lily retorted "And I want you inside me"

As Harry Junior moved around, he noticed Lily's tits, and saw that they were big and jiggly. He used his hands to feel around, trying to make sure that he had paid attention to every little part of Lily's body. She was in heaven as he fondled her lovingly.

"Those tits are good, aren't they?" Lily giggled.

"So good, and I want to go all the way, right now!" Harry Junior beamed.

They were both covered in saliva around their genitals, so they knew it would be easy to begin with. Harry Junior glided his cock into her virgin pussy, feeling it slip all the way in, tearing her Hymen and filling her up.

"I can't tell you how much this is getting me off" Lily moaned "Come on, let's get it on"

"Oh baby, that's one moist clit" Harry Junior panted "Nothing ever compares to it"

When Harry Junior started moving, Lily let out a loud moan. He was being so patient and so careful with her, but she didn't want that. She wanted a rough, perverse experience, and pulled him close to give him a kiss.

"Go faster baby" Lily pleaded "Don't feel like you have to hold back"

"Anything you want" Harry Junior panted "There's nothing I wouldn't give you"

He sped up, feeling her pussy pulsating around him. He was throbbing and wanted his release, feeling his balls getting tight as millions of sperm prepared to leave his body. He was breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his face, as he slammed into her.

"Oh Lily!" Harry Junior screeched.

"Yes!" Lily reacted.

His legs vibrated as he finally shot his seed deep within her. She wrapped her legs around him, keeping him in place until he could release no more. He was in such a happy place that he never wanted to stop, but then she brought him back.

"Harry, I need to cum too" Lily stated "I want to watch you drink it"

"I'd love to do that" Harry Junior concurred "I'm really thirsty"

She pushed Harry Junior onto his back, and then sat on his face. His tongue was out and waiting, as she lowered herself onto it. It wasn't as big as his prick, but it was a sexy texture that she was in love with.

"Are you ready?" Lily teased "I'm going to be quick"

Lily bounced up and down on his face, feeling his breath against her entrance. There was still some of his sperm on the outside, which he also tasted. Her hips moved fast, at a pace that made him feel as if time had sped up.

"Here we go... Here we go" Lily panted.

She bounced on his tongue once more, and her pussy contracted around it. Her fluids fell right into his mouth, giving him a full sample of how wonderful she tasted. When she pulled off of Harry Junior, he took his tongue back into his mouth and swallowed it all.

"That was so hot" Lily declared "But now I need to rest"

"Agreed" Harry Junior replied "Lets go and find the others"

Lily used her wand to dress them, before they went over to Ginny's room. They opened the door and saw their parents and their partners sat down on the bed, smiling happily at each other. Ginny invited them to sit down too.

"So, did you two have fun?" Ginny posed.

"Yes mum" Lily replied "Lots of it"

"Looks as if you did too, son" Harry added.

"Yes, I did dad" Harry Junior responded.

"I put love potion in the punch, if you didn't know" Lily persisted.

"Oh, we guessed that" Dean chuckled.

"What about the others?" Draco posed "Teddy and Scorpius didn't drink the punch"

"Neither did Albus and James" Ginny noted.

"Let's go and find out" Lily suggested.

They all stood up and walked downstairs, completely unsure of what they would find. When they opened the door to the front room, they were met with James, Albus, Scorpius and Teddy sat on the sofa, snuggled up together and smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.


	7. A Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After enjoying themselves, the family take one final moment to celebrate something big.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more fluffy.

When they spotted the four young wizards together, Ginny and Dean thought that it was a sweet moment, but Draco and Harry believed there was more to it. Harry Junior and Lily knew what it meant, as their was a noticeably less full bowl of punch.

"Oh hello" Scorpius greeted.

"You clearly enjoyed yourself" Lily giggled.

"Of course, your brothers are very... dominant" Teddy reacted.

"Thanks very much" Albus chuckled.

"Don't deny it, you loved every moment" James laughed.

As they all took a seat on the extended sofa, Ginny felt so proud to have such a loving family. James, Albus, Lily and Harry Junior had taken love to the next level, and whilst others may find it strange, she completely understood the urges of the heart.

At the same time, Harry was pleased that Teddy and Scorpius had tried something new, and now that everyone was on a level playing field, there was only positive feeling amongst them. Ginny was keen to find out more.

"How do you feel now then?" Ginny posed.

"Bloody brilliant!" James enthused "It was the best thing we've ever done!"

"Absolutely amazing!" Albus beamed "There was nothing holding us back!"

"We worked out that something was in the punch" Scorpius said "Whatever it was, clearly had a strong effect on the four of us"

"So, how does this relationship dynamic work for you?" Harry posed "Are you two couples, or what?"

"I think all four of us are in a relationship together" Teddy explained "We love each other, so why be so restrictive?"

"You make a good point" Dean agreed.

"Either way, I think we're the cutest couple!" Lily interrupted.

"Babe, calm down" Harry Junior rejoined.

"It's true though" Lily insisted.

"Okay you're right!" Harry Junior concurred.

In all of the excitement, Draco was feeling happy with life for the first time in many months. He loved Harry, but work commitments at the Ministry had restricted their enjoyment. Making love with Harry had been exactly what he needed.

"I'm so lucky to be with you" Draco complimented "You wonderful person"

"Right back at you" Harry agreed "And we have lots to be proud of"

As they kissed, there were lots of wolf whistles coming from their family. Draco smiled so intently, so seriously and so passionately, being met with Harry returning it. Ginny looked at Dean, who suddenly stood up, and got everyone's attention.

"I have something to do" Dean stated "Ginny, come and join me"

Not questioning anything, Ginny walked up to join Dean. She felt a little nervous, but then it became clear as to what he wanted to do. Getting on one knee, Dean took out a small box, and opened it, presenting a beautiful ring.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Dean questioned.

"I... I... Yes!" Ginny beamed.

"Hooray!" Lily beamed.

"A toast to Dean and Ginny" Harry declared.

As they all raised their glasses, Ginny and Dean hugged, planting a wet kiss on each other's lips. There was so much happening, but this Christmas was going to go down, as quite the best ever, and Ginny would look forward to spending the rest of their lives together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
